


Sweaty Hands

by Jnpie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Constructive Criticism Welcome, Equius is too strong for normal interaction, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Trolls on Earth (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnpie/pseuds/Jnpie
Summary: You met someone at yoga class. Someone sweaty. Someone you like. Although he wouldn't even shake your hand. How are you going to be able to navigate a relationship like that?
Relationships: Equius Zahhak/Reader, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Who Filled My Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071249) by [glitter_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_bitch/pseuds/glitter_bitch). 



For some reason, people love to say "Missed a spot!" if they see someone washing windows.

You know this because you wash windows for a living.

No, it isn't the most glamorous job. But it pays the bills. (Though just barely.) And something about cleaning glass is deeply satisfying. When it's all said and done, it feels really nice to take a step back and revel in your work.

It's also physically exhausting, but you don't really mind. You think you prefer this type of work to a more sedentary occupation that might keep you at a desk all day, like when you were in school. Your butt hurts just thinking about it.

Even still. You relish your days off. So it was with a light heart and a cheerful disposition that you endured the worn-out remark from a chuckling old man. "Missed a spot!" He sang out as he approached your window from the opposite side. Unfortunately, you have never been able to come up with a snappy comeback to this line. So you were resigned to politely smile at him as he walked away.

It didn't matter. Nothing was going to get you down today. Because in just a few short minutes, your work for the week would be finished and you would be free.

And every Friday evening you do the same thing. You go to a beginner's yoga class. It was something therapeutic that you could look forward to, and a fun way to get together with your friend Nepeta. To you it felt like the real beginning of your weekend, your personal time. You treasured that feeling, that routine. It felt comfortable and stable.

You went there straight from work, even though that meant you'd be a bit early. Being early was nice, it meant you could get changed and start winding down without being in any hurry. Taking your mat, you made your way back to the far corner of the room and made yourself comfortable.

Even though you knew Nepeta wouldn't arrive until nearly the very second that class started, you still found yourself glancing up whenever someone entered the classroom, just in case. She was often just slightly early for being late, so you were mildly surprised when she ended up walking through the door with an entire three minutes to spare.

What surprised you more was the fact that she had brought along a friend. The first thing you noticed was that he was a hot friend. Dang. He was ripped. You didn't even care that his fashion sense was a bit questionable, more power to him that he could manage to pull it off. You immediately started feeling a bit uncomfortable, unwilling to be third wheel between her and a boyfriend.

Nepeta was in her usual high spirits as she bounced up to you, laughing.

"Hey, furiend! Happy Furiday!"

She seemed so spirited and cheerful that it immediately soothed you again. Gosh, she was so good at that.

"Heh, hi! You're here early!"

Nepeta rolled her eyes, grinning. "Yeah, Equius was purrried about being late. Here--"

She turned around and wrapped a gloved hand behind her friend's back, pulling him forward and into the conversation before introducing him to you. He looked even more uncomfortable than you had felt just a moment ago, and when you held out your hand for a handshake he awkwardly declined.

"Um. E%use me. M...my apologies, I. Uh." He looked lamely down at your outstretched hand, as if trying to discern the most polite way to turn it away. He finally settled on: "My hands are much too sweaty to touch, I'm afraid."

You tried laughing it off, saying it was alright as you lowered your hand. But you'd be lying if you said it didn't sting just a tiny bit. He seemed nice enough so you tried not to take it personally. Maybe he really was just self-conscious of his overly sweaty disposition. From far away it hadn't been obvious, but you could see when he was standing directly in front of you that the man was inclined to perspire.

"Equius here thinks that this class is useless. So we made a little bet, to find out who was right. Didn't we, Equius?"

With a stern look, Equius adjusted his glasses delicately with the very tip of a finger. "We did, yes." He coughed sharply, clearing his throat. "Though the benefits of stretching are well-documented, I have never made any great effort to e%tend myself in that regard. Realistically, I don't see what e%actly I stand to gain from doing so."

You felt you could see both sides. "Hmm, I definitely feel like a lot of the positions we work on in class help me to feel more relaxed. And it's nice to get instruction about how to execute them properly. But as for flexibility, that's really something that I find I improve the most at when I practice daily, so...y'know, I guess you're both kind of right? It all depends on what you want out of it."

Equius nods approvingly. "E%actly. Thus, this class is quite unnecessary for me. I already have a moirail and am sufficiently relaxed."

You share a brief, skeptical glance with Nepeta. It's barely been two minutes since you've met him and even you can tell that Equius could stand to relax a little.

"So...what are the terms of the bet?"

"Oh! H33 h33, it's funny." An impish smile played on Nepeta's lips.

It seemed not to be at Equius's expense, because he also was unable to restrain a smirk from appearing on his face. "It's very funny. But only because there is no possible way I could 100se."

This remark only made Nepeta grin wider. Seemed like they both felt pretty confident that they would be victorious.

Initially Nepeta set up her mat in her usual spot beside you with Equius on her other side. But not long after class began she started to complain about the air vents blowing directly at her and making her cold. In this way she was able to wheedle Equius into switching spots with her. Something about the whole thing seemed fishy to you, somehow.

You didn't want to be nosy, but it was hard not to notice Equius struggling from the very first sun salutation. It made sense, if he'd never practiced yoga before. You yourself were no expert by any means. But the whole thing seemed to frustrate him immensely as he strained to reach his toes and stubbornly refused to modify the rest of the sequence the way the instructor recommended for anyone who was struggling.

When Nepeta suddenly fled to use the restroom the moment that partnered poses were suggested, you began feeling that something was not quite right once more. You were in the habit of partnering up with Nepeta whenever partners happened to be suggested, but now....well, it almost seemed as if she was deliberately trying to set you up to be partnered with Equius.

You felt your face start to heat up as you realized that that's exactly what it seemed like. But why? You don't remember ever complaining to her about being single or lonely...though you'd be lying if you said you hadn't spent your fair share of hours swiping through various useless dating apps on occasion. Hesitantly you glanced sideways at Equius to gauge his reaction to Nepeta's sneaky move.

If he was aware of Nepeta's plans, he didn't show it. He was rigidly attempting the seated forward fold with a most stoic expression.

"Um...hey. Want a hand?" You turned to face him and stuck out your hand, smiling tentatively.

Equius frowned, but still turned towards you just slightly. "Ah. Well. Sorry, no." He looked down at his lackluster attempt to reach his toes before casting his glance all around, apparently searching for something. "M....much too...uh. Sweaty. I mentioned it before." Upon finding his neatly folded towel, he briskly wiped his face and neck before carefully drying his hands and setting it aside.

"You know, sweat doesn't really bother me."

"............"

"It's okay if you don't feel comfortable with it, I just wanted to offer. Or, maybe we could do it like this: I could grab onto your wrists and pull that way. Then I don't have to touch your hands."

Equius paused to consider it. "......Do you think that would really help?"

You answered him with a reassuring smile. "Sure, it would! Of course you're welcome to do it on your own, but they recommend partners for a reason. It really does help."

"I can't take your hand. Or your wrist. Sorry. But..." Hesitantly, he turned himself and reached out his arms towards you. "Here. I'll try it."

Reaching back, you took each of his wrists in your hands and gently leaned back, pulling him forward. You could hear him taking a deep inhaling breath as he stretched, just as the instructor had said to. He wasn't able to go very far down but it was obviously difficult for him all the same. After a few breaths, you switched--with Equius leaning back and you being pulled forward. It was a little more difficult to be the only one holding on, but it was still better than just doing it on your own.

When Nepeta made her re-entrance, her eyes were sparkling. She grinned so broadly at you that you were certain she had never visited the bathroom at all, but had instead been watching you and Equius somehow. Though of course that idea was pure foolishness.

You ask the pair of trolls who was the winner as you exit the building together after class. This time, Equius isn't smiling as Nepeta answers you. "Well~! I believe that, fur now, I'm in the lead. What do you think, Equius? Are you purrpared to admit that the class is worth your time?"

"I....." Equius frowns, sweating. "It's.....difficult to tell after only one class. I would like to request that we postpone that decision at least one more week."

"H33 h33! Suit yourself." Smirking, she skips along the sidewalk with all the confidence in the world. You supposed you already knew how this bet was going to end.

"What's going to happen to you when you lose?" You asked Equius solemnly.

"Nothing." Was his grim reply.

Equius sighed. "I will lose nothing, but Nepeta will gain my full and earnest endorsement of a most ridi%ulous stunt."

He pauses, hanging back slightly at the same time that Nepeta skips ahead. You hesitate instinctively alongside him.

"E%use my abruptness, but. Might I trouble you with a....request?" His face is tinged with blue as he asks you, stiffly. You ask him what he has in mind.

"Would you be willing to assist me? It...may not help me win. And it even may solidify my defeat, now that I consider it. However--" He pauses, watching Nepeta frolic ahead. "You mentioned earlier that your daily flexibility training has been effective. I would like you to show me how."

You consider for a moment instead of immediately agreeing. You aren't a physical trainer or anything close. The stretching and training you do is just pieced together from what you learned in class along with Youtube how-to's and fitness information websites from across the net. You would really hate to give him bad advice...

He senses your hesitation and attempts to give you an out. "Of course it's completely fine if you can't. Nepeta has told me before that you're very busy, and--"

"Oh! No, it's not that. I'd love to make time to show you how I practice. It's just that, uh, y'know, I'm not an expert or anything." "I don't mind," he answers softly, turning towards you. You assume he is looking at your eyes but unfortunately can't see through his shades well enough to make eye contact. Still, you look up at him as though you can. "Alright, then. In that case, I'd be happy to help." His expression softened into a smile. You realized that you hadn't seen him smile like this until now, and felt your cheeks start to burn again as Nepeta turned back to face you both with a teasing grin.

"Hey! What's the holdup? You're both taking furever!" There was no doubting it now. She had absolutely had a paw in this. You can see it in her face.

"It's e%actly what you e%pected that we'd do. Here," he pulled out his phone and turned his face back to you. "I'll send you my number."


	2. Chapter 2

You had agreed to meet by the cheetah enclosure.

So it was there that you sat, waiting, on one pale and cloudy late morning. There was no sign of Equius anywhere, though this did not surprise you because you were somewhat early to what would be the first meetup of many.

From the bench in front of the enclosure, gym bag in your lap, you admired the way that the cheetahs' spots camouflaged flawlessly among the fallen brown and yellow leaves. At first it had seemed as if there were no cheetahs there at all. Once you finally spotted them you had chuckled a little to see their coats. Usually easy to pick out when removed from their natural habitats, the patterned spots were able to fulfill their intended purpose again against boring, brown fallen leaves. Nature is funny like that.

Considering the amount of time before you were meant to meet up, you decided to take a stroll further along the rounded path into the zoo, just to see what you could see in order to pass the time. A critically endangered gazelle and another ungulate, extinct in the wild, shared the neighboring enclosure. You took a moment to admire them before continuing further, hoping to get a look at the zebras which you expected to be nearby.

You quickly found their supposed enclosure but couldn't see the actual animals. Their striped skin should have been easy to spot, but it seemed as if they were not in the viewing area at all. Bummer. After checking the time, you hung back a little longer to read the information cards on the side of the path--hoping to catch a glimpse of them before it was really time to walk back.

Finally you decided that if you wanted to see them in person, you'd have to come back later. There were no zebras here. You kept your gaze fixed on the enclosure as you briskly walked back, still unwilling to give up until the last second. After only a few steps you walked smack into another person, someone solid and immovable. You had fallen to the ground and were looking up before you even understood what had happened.

It was Equius, now looking down at you with mild surprise (as far as you could tell from the visible parts of his face). As you gathered yourself, he leaned down and awkwardly extended his forearm to you. "That was reckless." He remarked plainly as you pulled yourself to your feet.

Weakly, you tried to explain. "Sorry, I was...looking for zebras."

Equius turned his head to glance at the enclosure. "Yes. And I as well. But it's better to 100k in front of yourself when you walk." "R...right. Sorry."

You adjust your bag and replace it on your shoulder. "..........I've walked around this zoo dozens of times but I've never actually seen their zebras. This is far from the first time they haven't been visible."

"That is ve%ing. Could they possibly be...fictional?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I'm just unlucky. They're also notoriously ill-tempered, so maybe they just don't want to come out to the viewing area and be ogled at."

"Hm. What a shame. Hoofbeasts like these should be admired. But I suppose...you may be right. I can understand how they may want privacy at times."

"Well, there's also a gazelle just past here. And some other thing I don't know the name of. Both hooved."

He frowns. "I saw. They are not quite the same."

"I....guess not. So. Shall we get started? I usually get warmed up with a bit of walking, maybe a light jog." You hesitate, waiting for his assent.

Equius began to sweat slightly. "Please don't hesitate to give me more direct orders under these circumstances."

"Uhh...okay. Right. I'm supposed to be showing you what I normally do. I can do that. Just, well, y'know, don't feel like you have to do it exactly the same way. It's just for demonstration, well, 'cause I'm not an expert, remember?"

He stiffly nods. You get the feeling he is going to follow all your suggestions....er, orders....to a tee. No pressure or anything.

Equius has no problems maintaining a light jog, which is unsurprising given his physique. After several minutes, and throughout the time it takes the two of you to crest a drawn out hill, he isn't struggling in the slightest (though you are). You wonder how he has attained this level of fitness without improving his flexibility before now, but your musings are interrupted by a cry from your new friend as you approach an exhibit.

Oh...right. Przewalski's horse. There are a couple of senior horses here in an exhibit bordering the main path, though only a tiny fraction of it is visible from here. You see that Equius is eagerly craning his head, hoping for a glimpse of the horses, no doubt. Slowly you begin drifting toward the exhibit and suggest to follow the winding path that surrounds it. He enthusiastically agrees. This is actually the first time you have gone down this way, as there is no signpost indicating more animals are at the end. Indeed, the path ends up being no more than a loop that circles around the horse enclosure--but it seems to delight your running partner all the same as he jogs alongside the open, grassy field.

The horses are lazily standing near a pile of hay and you can't help but feel a little sorry for them, knowing that they're getting on in years. Even if they were younger, this really isn't an incredibly large space for them to run in. It's certainly nothing compared to the endless steppes and grassland they are native to. But as your warm-up jog ends, and you prepare to begin stretching, Equius maintains his child-like wonder and glee at getting a chance to see them in person.

"Shoot.....they are e%ceedingly majestic. Gosh." You look at the horses again to see if you missed something. But the poor dears look just as elderly and low-spirited as before.

"Just 100k at their coats. Flawless. I wish to brush them." He did have a point, they looked very fuzzy and pettable with their thick winter fur coming in. "Heh, they have cuter proportions than domestic horses, too, don't they? With their little pot-bellies and giant heads." "Abso100tely. But this sign says they are 100% wild, and the only living hoofbeast to have never been tamed. Incredible."

After taking a minute to wait for Equius to read all the info cards by the horse's exhibit, you take the stretches easy and let him set the pace. Pulling up the guides on your phone allows you both to look at the pictures together before commencing--first with the shoulders, grasping your arm and pulling it across your torso. Then, obliques--reaching your arm up and to the side, over your head. Triceps, with your elbow by your head and your forearm hanging behind your neck. You hold on to some nearby railing for balance as you stretch first your quads, then calves, then lower back.

Equius's enthusiasm over the horses is quickly replaced by visible discomfort as he stretches, but he seems incredibly determined. You remind him not to overdo it, though any effective stretching will naturally produce discomfort.

"It seems like you're really good at managing pain, though," you manage to choke out as you fold forward, grasping your feet. As much as he's struggled, he hasn't complained in the slightest.

He must be focusing intently because he doesn't answer you.

"It took me a while to embrace the painfulness of stretching. It's....." you struggle, pushing yourself just a little bit farther.

"Hah. It's really painful for me. But it's worth it. It....ha...it feels good, when....urg, when it's over. And--and when I can....ugh! Go even further next time!"

You aren't used to talking while stretching and even as you hear yourself making a fool of yourself, your mouth continues to run. Equius merely grunts in reply, whether in agreement, annoyance, or acknowledgement you really can't tell. Finally you release the stretch and come to standing. You see Equius still leaning forward, giving it his best effort to reach the ground.

"Don't forget to keep your back straight. You can injure yourself if you let your back round."

"....R....right." He tries to straighten out, unsuccessfully. You signal to him to stop.

"Hmm. Maybe you should wait on that one. I...don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt. You can try this instead, later." You show him a modified version of the stretch that requires you to lie flat on the ground with your legs up against the wall. "There's not really a great place to do it here...but if you work on it for a while then I'm sure you'll become flexible enough for an effective forward fold!"

Equius nods curtly. "Understood. I will practice it daily."

"....Well. That's about it. That's what I do every day. It's pretty straightforward." You wish you had more you could share, but really this is all you feel confident about for now.

"That's....that's all?" He seems skeptical that this is really all the training you do. Well, he isn't wrong.

"Well, I...I do some more stuff, on the mat, y'know. But since we didn't bring one today, that won't work. "

"Oh." He seems disappointed.

"Do you think any of this worked, though? Was it helpful?" Equius frowns uncertainly.

"I think so. I e%pect I will need to practice it daily, as you suggested, in order to get the full benefits." You nod in agreement as he practices the shoulder stretch again. "Was that one that you think particularly helped? Shoulder stretches?" He nods, wincing slightly at the stretch. "The discomfort is parado%ically soothing, somehow. I don't understand it."

"Well....may I?" You reach out hesitantly, putting a hand on his shoulder after he nods in assent, and squeeze slightly to ascertain the amount of tension. "Oh, wow! Wow. It's probably because of how tense you are there. My goodness." You squeeze even harder to find that he is indeed, extremely tense in his shoulders. "I mean, with tension like that, I definitely wouldn't give up the yoga."

Equius's face, now tinged with a flushed blue, looks dejected. "I suppose that means I will 100se either way. Fiddlesticks."

"There, there." You pat him on the shoulder, consolingly. "For what it's worth, you did make a bit of a reckless claim by stating that it was useless."

"I suppose. At the time, I was only giving consideration to a single aspect of the class." "The question of whether or not it would enhance your rippling physique?" "....Yes." "How do you maintain that, anyway? You lift?" "Not really. I'm more interested in cage fights. But only against roboti%." "Fascinating. I kind of feel sorry for the robots, though."

Equius sighed, smiling a little at your lighthearted comments. You did always feel your best after working out a little. Especially when it was your day off.

"Are you certain that this is the e%tent of your advice for me, then? Although I have no choice but to accept defeat, I think it would be interesting to continue. If only for the sake of self-improvement."

You pause for a moment to consider, then look back to his shoulders. 

"You could always get a massage," you offered.

"A massage...how would that help? E%plain."

"Well...maybe it won't make you more flexible, or better at yoga. But it can help you relax and prevent injury, if you do it regularly and carefully. I'm only suggesting it because, my goodness, you seemed really tense just now. Usually you might pay someone highly trained to do it, but even just doing it for yourself can help a little. Like this." As someone who also carried tension and stress in their shoulders, you could attest to it personally. You pulled at your shoulder muscles in demonstration, showing him it was possible to attempt on his own.

"Like...this? I don't feel anything rela%ing." "No, look--can I show you? It's like this--" You stepped forward, reaching out, and showed him with your hands. His shoulders were at first incredibly hard, but after only a few seconds of kneading and pushing you could see him--no, feel him--visibly relax. His breathing slowed down a bit, and the muscles in his shoulders released, becoming softer and more pliable under your touch. Soon, his shoulders began to sink, just a bit, before you left off and took a polite step back. "Like that. You kind of have to feel around for your upper traps first, but that won't be hard for you since they're pretty defined."

Hesitantly, he tries it again. A half-smile that appears on his face indicates to you that he was more successful this time. "Heh.....thank you. I'm astonished at how effective this is."

"Sure thing."

".............."

You supposed that this might be the point at which you would go your separate ways. But neither of you was taking the lead, and you weren't sure that you wanted to.

The zoo was slowly beginning to fill with patrons by now. The Przewalski's horse exhibit was not an incredibly popular one, but even still you were beginning to feel a bit in the way by just standing around for so long.

As if sensing, or possibly sharing, your discomfort, Equius motioned back towards the entrance. "Shall we attempt to view the zebras again? Before we leave. You seemed as if you really wanted a 100k at them earlier."

You nodded, happy to have an excuse to stick around for a little while longer.

".................."

You weren't really sure what to say as you walked. It occurred to you that you came prepared with very little to show him and that made you feel a bit silly. Could it really have been very useful? He had already said that it was, but still....

After a few moments of silence, Equius cleared his throat with a sharp cough. Without turning his head to look at you, he asked you matter-of-factly: "You understood what Nepeta was doing, correct? When she brought me to your class?"

Your heart skipped a beat at being asked something like that so suddenly. Until now you had supposed that it wouldn't be discussed. And sure, you had had your suspicions, but....well, after being out of the situation for a couple of days, you weren't entirely sure it was really how you had remembered. Had she really been trying to set you two up?

"I....I think so. Didn't you say that she expected us to swap numbers or something?"

Equius nodded and turned to look at you this time, his expression stoic. "Yes. But that wasn't all."

"O-oh. You think so, too?"

"I know so."

".......Oh."

"She has been trying to set me up with someone for the longest time. I'm....." His brows knit slightly, forming a bit of a scowl. ".....I'm difficult to set up with."

His words sound bitter, but not angry. You don't know what to say. But it is a relief to know that it wasn't all in your head. You decide to say as much, relating the things that had made you suspicious, but you strategically avoid commenting on what is likely an uncomfortable topic for him (though indeed, he had brought it up himself). Equius seems to have his own troubles, and you certainly don't know him well enough to tell him he's not hard to "set up" with.

"So. You did understand. And you still agreed to meet. And so...you must...." As awkward as this conversation is, you can't help but relish it. You adjust your stride, moving just a step nearer to him as if in affirmation. "Yeah. I'm down. You seem pretty cool....and I don't really have any reason not to give it a try."

He extends his hand after careful pause. "Hold my wrist again, then. If you want to. .....Sorry. Please e%cuse the sweat," he adds, noticing your hesitation.

"........" This invitation both disappoints and delights you. You'd be lying to yourself if you said that you hadn't been thinking about the potential of becoming closer to Equius ever since before he had even suggested this meeting. But at the same time...it was disappointing that he would suggest this, instead of simply holding your hand. You wanted to tell him you didn't mind whatever sweatiness he was embarrassed by. But in the end, you felt it would be insensitive to harp on. He had already explained to you, after all: holding his hand was not an option. But apparently he still wanted to be close in a similar way.

You felt you could accept that. If this is what he meant by being "difficult to set up with," you supposed that the sentiment was unfounded. It wasn't that big of a deal.

So you took his wrist in your grasp. Lightly, and tentatively. This was something new to you--to be reaching out like this with no reaffirming touch coming back. It made you feel unexpectedly vulnerable and hesitant, even though it was by his suggestion.

"I apologize if my suggestion of this outing seems....disingenuous now. I tr001y do want to e%plore this training further." It looks like the zebras are visible, miraculously. Equius is too busy talking to notice it. "Though, I admit, I was 100king forward to seeing you again." You realize as he looks down at you that you have never actually made eye contact with this man. "If the idea of having dinner together appeals to you...I would like to propose an e%cursion. Whenever is convenient for you." A dinner date. You indicate that there is a convenient day. It has to be late-ish because of your work. But you'll squeeze it in. 

"E%cellent--Ah!" He's noticed the zebras (it's more than a little bit adorable the way he seems to care for animals so much). You watch them together. Awkwardly, with your hand around his wrist. Wondering exactly where this has the potential to lead.


End file.
